cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogal Dorn
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} qwerty nation is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 115 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. qwerty nation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. qwerty nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. qwerty nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19th, 2010 after reading a recruitment message sent by Emperor Brutus. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24th, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to learn the basics of cybernations and life on Planet Bob before joining the New Pacific Order. He took the entrance exam the same night and passed it with flying colors. Friendship and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn has many friends in NPO, he was quoted as saying this about them. NPO War History Rogal Dorn has not yet taken part in any major wars while in the New Pacific Order. He has however taken down 7 rogue nations for Pacifica. He attributes his success to lessons learned from his first Milcom Lt. Contra as well as Colonels Imperial Emperor and Jgolla who've helped him immensely in all matters of CN warfare since his nation was created. Squad Memberships Fearless Chickens He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. After a few weeks Rogal proposed inviting AngelRick to the squad after fighting alongside him in 2 wars to rid Ghosts of New Pacific Order's AA. The squad was in the midst of planning a name change to "Wings of Liberty" which was proposed by Jamsoolee, but he soon became inactive shortly after this idea was agreed upon by all members. Tensions rose between Rogal and Jamsoolee due to Jam's frequent inactivity as SL and Rogal picking up his slack which included putting in a request with the Graphics Division for new signatures with the new squad name for all members. Jamsoolee soon posted that he was leaving Cybernations and NPO and letting his nation become inactive due to his increase in school work. Ghost Squad The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. Days beforehand, Rogal had been in communication with his old squad-mates from the Fearless Chickens Squad, AngelRick and Degree, and they were discussing forming a new squad together. Rogal Dorn then sent a private message to his friend Teeters, telling him about how his friend's and him were forming a new squad and he asked permission to use aspects of the Omega Ghost squad for structuring his new squad. Teeters replied to Rogal's private message stating he had "...been thinking of having the Omega Ghosts "sponsor" a younger group of Pacificans and helping them along with squad and growth development." Rogal loved the idea and proposed it to AngelRick and Degree and they were all for it. Rogal then asked his closest comrade, Caius Alexandrian, to join the squad. Caius asked for some time to consider it due to an event which happened between former Fearless Chickens leader Jamsoolee and Caius which left a bad impression of squads in general in Caius's mind. Needless to say Caius agreed shortly thereafter much to everyone's delight. After a few details were hammered out Teeters made a public announcement on the NPO forums stating in part of it "I can not think of a better group of Pacificans to join the Ghost ranks. Congratulations, and do us proud!" The announcement was well received in Pacifica, here's a few select quotes from the thread: Kalanyr joined the squad the day after public announcement was made. They aren't letting anyone down, within the first month of it's existence the members were already involved in 5 battles in defense of Pacifica! (Rogal 3, AngelRick 1, Kalanyr 1) Recently an even younger Ghost Squad has sprouted up in the Alpha/Beta Battalion Range with brucemna as Squad Leader. Occupations within Pacifica Military Command Rogal was extended an invitation to join Military Command in late December of 2010 by Navblue, the General of Pacifica's Army. The announcement made by Navblue stated: Rogal serves as the NCO of Gamma Battalion underneath Lt Darquel. His duty is to assist Darquel in the running of day-to-day operations within the battalion and to support its members during wartime and answer any military-related questions they might have. Military Intelligence Rogal was invited to the elusive Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order on December 12th, 2010. His job remains highly sensitive. Media Corps Rogal Joined the Wiki Division of the Media Corps on 19 September 2010 after Caius Alexandrian created this wiki article for him. He is a Wiki Author and his duties as such are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. On December 18th Squintus posted the Pretentious Media Announcement in which Rogal was promoted to Senior Wiki Author as well as being awarded the Media Excellence Award. Rogal has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. This is by far Rogal's favorite occupation because he likes chronicling past endeavors of his fellow Pacificans. Diplomatic Corps Shortly after joining the Recruitment Corps, Rogal joined the Diplomatic Corps on 10 September 2010. Rogal started off in an analyst role even though he was masked as an Ambassador. Recently he decided to take on the additional role of Ambassador. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps is none other than his friend Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal keeps in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. In late November he was assigned to be NPO's Ambassador to Poison Clan. On December 20, 2010 Rogal was elated to be made the official NPO Diplomat to The Imperial Order because of his friendships with many of Imperia's members such as Scorponok and Bobogoobo. On December 27, 2010 Rogal was elevated to the position of 1st Diplomat with the Diplomatic Corps restructuring for his well established record as an exemplary diplomat and representative of Pacifica to foreign governments. As 1st Diplomat he will act as an advisor and assistant to his Diplomatic Special Envoy. Recruiter Corps Rogal joined the Recruitment Corps on 7 September 2010 and quickly found himself working around the clock to recruit new members. He started off as a Recruiter and his job was to recruit new nations to join the New Pacific Order. On 13 November 2010 Nascar8FanGA made the following Recruiting Corps Announcement: Due to Rogal's hard work and perseverance in the Recruitment Corps he was promoted again exactly a month from when he was promoted to Enlister, this time to Talent Agent in the List Division of the Recruitment Corps. As a Talent Agent Rogal assists Contra, his friend and Headhunter of the List Division with the day to day administrative duties of the Division itself. The following excerpt is from the promotion announcement by Tombed on December 13th, 2010. Mentor Corps Rogal joined the Mentor Corps in November of 2010. He was assigned to the Gamma Battalion and above section of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Rogal assists new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it be culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. He currently has 4 Mentees under his tutelage. Pacifican Library Rogal joined the Pacifican Library on November 29, 2010. He is responsible for maintaining the library and recording, sorting and indexing all bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. Past Occupations Tech Corps After Rogal was accepted into the New Pacific Order the first Department he joined was the Tech Corps, on 2 September 2010. His job as a Procurer was to send tech to the older and more mature nations. The reason he joined was because his mentor Vengashii told him that it would help his nation grow and expand at an accelerated rate, which is true. After that he was looking to join a more "Forum Active" Department since being a procurer in the Tech Corps is quite the opposite, so he joined the Recruitment Corps. On 4 October 2010 Rogal took the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. His duties as a Dispatcher are to ensure Technology is being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible by the team of 9 procurers he manages. He procured tech even while serving as a Dispatcher until retiring as a procurer on 2 November 2010. On December 30, 2010 Rogal retired from his duties as a Dispatcher to concentrate more on his Military Affairs duties. Awards Directors Achievement Medal Date Awarded: January 3, 2010 Diplomat of the Month Date Awarded: December 31, 2010 '''Award for Excellence in Internal Affairs' Date Awarded: December 29, 2010 Media Excellence Award Date Awarded: December 18, 2010 '''Superior Recruiter Award' Date Awarded: December 5, 2010 Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from Warhammer 40k and he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Recruitment Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Mentor Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Military Command of the New Pacific Order Category:Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order